


Stony Brook, Maine:Rules

by MDLAY



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Companion Piece, move in day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDLAY/pseuds/MDLAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an after thought to Stony Brook, Maine ... basically Emmas first day moving in with Regina & Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony Brook, Maine:Rules

Soooo... this is just an afterthought piece to go with Stony Brook, Maine ... basically move in day for Emma

...

Emma was nervous. Moving in with a few roommates should not be a big deal. But it was, because today she was going to officially move in with her best friend Snow and Snows step sister Regina. Regina Mills whom she had been completely and utterly crushing on since day one of meeting.

Emma was feeling jittery and excited, nervous, anxious, exhilarated... so many things going through her all at once. Today was the official day. It had been over a week since Snow had invited her to live with them, and Regina had agreed. And she had her first month rent money in an envelope in her jacket, she had worked hard to save up so that she would have everything assured. She had her bags packed and ready, they were sitting in her VWbug since last night. She was ready. But that didn't seem to register in her mind, because her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. and it really shouldn't be a big deal. but it most certainly was.

Emma took one last look at her latest prison. The Sisters of Stony Brooke Reformation Center, a stone and red brick prison with cold blank faced statues of religious figures, where the nuns were strict and their discipline brutal. But this prison could hold her no more. She was emancipated. A free adult. And her social worker had assured her that before she turned 18 her record would be expunged and cleared. Today Emma had the start of a new life.

She picked up her last bag. Mainly it contained her toiletries and pajamas she had used the night before. She was ready to leave, but was hoping to flip off mother superior before departing. One last 'Ha-Ha'. As she rounded the corner toward the exit and passed the main office she bumped into Sister Astrid. Perhaps the only person in the whole place whom she would miss. They said their goodbyes and gave each other one last hug. Emma waited until Sister Astrid was gone before peaking her head into the main office.

There sat Mother Superior, reading documents while checking things off the list. Without even glancing up Mother Superior spoke "Swan, you are no longer in our care, it is too late to reconsider your position, you will have to live with your mistakes. No point in begging to be taken back."

Emma was floored. The damn woman was insufferable. She had the audacity to act mighty and superior, [ oh yea, well you are gonna get the big ol Fuck you and some choice words] Emma thought as she walked closer to the desk, waiting for the smug nun to look up. When Mother Superior did raise her eyes, Emma pulled out both fist and flew the flag of FUCK YOU. Mother Superior simply let out a small sigh and said "it's a shame, we take you in, help you get clean and this is how you repay the charity of God. You will undoubtedly be here every Sunday when we feed the needy, hopped up on drugs and starving, begging for help. God Bless You Swan, have a pleasant day." The woman looked back down to her files and continued her work.

Emma picked up her bag in a huff and shouted on her way out "Fuck you, and your hypocritical altruism. Fuck you and your fucking rules. Fuck you and your superiority. And best of all, GOOD FUCKING BYE FOREVER!" She made her way to her bug. threw her bag in and revved up the engine. All nerves where gone, now she was pumped and ready to start her new life, with her friends and roommates.

...

She arrived at the house, parked her bug on the street, and pulled out her bags. She made her way to the door, her hand ready to knock when the door flew open and a beaming Snow rushed her into a hug.

"Baby you made it! Yay! Mommy will show you to your room, and she will help you unpack, and decorate, and then lunch." Snow was always so full of energy, ever the bubbly happy go lucky girl. With such a warm welcome Emma was beginning to wonder if living with Snow would eventually get a bit overwhelming. But she hugged her friend back tightly and smiled "I told you stop calling me Baby, you are not my Mommy." Snow pulled away briefly simply to say "Yeah, I am" and went back to her bear hug on Emma.

Just as Snows seemingly never ending bear hug started wearing Emma out, one of the doors along the room sounded shut. And Regina Mills came walking up to them. "Emma you're here. Good, we need to go over the house rules."

"Hey, umm Hi, Snow already went through the house rules with me"

Regina gave Snow a look "Really? I don't understand how she could give you the house rules, when it seems she doesn't know what they are. In fact I will take this opportunity to go over the house rules with both of you."

Snow and Emma stood in attention as Regina began to count off the rules on her fingers.

"Rule number one. My house, my rules. We can treat this home as a democracy, we can settle disputes like a small claims court, but I will always have the final say."

"Number two. Clean up after yourself. Frankly it isn't a rule so much as common knowledge and common courtesy", she stopped to glare are Snow. Once Snow turned pink and looked down at her shoes Regina continued to count off the rules.

"Number three. We all pitch in for groceries, and we each cook two meals a week for everyone. We will post a list of what needs to be purchased on the fridge, and we will rotate weekly who goes shopping Sundays."

"Number four. We stay out of each other's way. Respect every ones individual space. That means knocking before entering, not taking up the entire couch or kitchen. Taking turns in the bathroom. There is only one, so that has a set of rules all of its own."

"Number five. Keep the noise level down. Snow If I have to listen to you blaring out Taylor Swift while I study for my midterms I will send you packing back faster than you can imagine. Swan same for you. If either of you comes home late I don't mind much so long as you keep the noise level down and not wake the whole house"

"Number six. Laundry. There will now be three of us living here, so we will probably have to make a load a day, pre-sort your clothes. There are bins in the laundry room indicated for colors, and whites. You are in charge of your own delicates. We will each take a day to wash a load."

"Number seven. " She looked directly at Emma "Pay your share on time. My name is on the lease, my credit is on the line. It will not be tarnished." She didn't take her eyes off Emma as she continued the final rules.

"Number eight. No alcoholic beverages, no smoking. Snow is still very much under age, she is under my care. And under no circumstances will my home become a 'party house' or resemble a dirty pub"

"Number nine. No strangers in my home. I don't care if you are dating a rock star from England, and want to take him into your room. It is still my house, and there will be no strangers and definitely no disgusting sexual activities happening under my roof."

"Number ten. The doors must be locked by the last person to leave the house during the day, and the doors will be locked at 9pm. Have your key with you, otherwise sleep outside in the cold. I will not get out of bed to unlock the door."

"I do not care what you decide to do with your life, but i do care that you follow my rules while you live here and you remember to set a good example for Snow. I will type up the rules for the bathroom as well as a detailed list of the house rules and give you each a copy... Snow you need a copy too, because I refuse to keep cleaning up after you." with that Regina looked back and forth at both girls and crossed her arms.

Emma opened her eyes wide in mock horror, "Wow, and I thought the nuns had a lot of stupid strict rules... Hey just kidding. Good rules, except the no parties, and no bringing home strangers. That I will probably bring up in your civil court thing, because I am pretty sure it's my right to peacefully gather" She pulled the envelope out of her jacket and handed it to Regina.

Regina eyed Emma, looking her up and down. The smallest hint of a smile ghosting her lips. "Welcome Miss Swan, we will help you bring down your bags."

Snow jumped up and down eagerly, practically sprinting out to the bug. Emma tried to call out to her, but was too late, Snow was already half way there. "I already brought down all my bags. It's just this" Emma pointed down to the two suitcases and the toiletries bag.

"That's all?"

"Yep"

Snow came running back, slightly confused. "Um Em, Baby, I think someone stole your bags or something, the car is empty."

Emma shrugged, "Nope, this is it. All my stuff. I should be fully moved in within half an hour."

Snow gave Emma the biggest brightest smile and picked up one of the suitcases, "I'm glad you're home Em"

 


End file.
